A disappointment
by FeytedintheTARDIS
Summary: Thats what the doctor is... A disappointment. Hints of romance but nothing they haven't mentioned in doctor who.


**My first Doctor Who fic yay! Please review? I am going to do something like a sequel.**

**Rose**

She gave up so much. Her mum, her boyfriend, just to see time and space with the Doctor.

She met so many people and aliens, but one day it would all have to end.

He regenerated from nutty nine to technical ten. She didn't trust him, then she believed.

They travelled past, present, future, alternate universes! More planets and saving the Earth.

Until one day their adventures would have to momentarily end. The army of ghosts, Torchwood, the Daleks and the cybermen. All coming together to see Rose end her reign with the Doctor.

Trapped in a parallel world with her long lost dad and reunited with her Mickey and mum.

The Doctor and Rose both upset, crying until fate twists and they meet again.

The walls of the universe crumbling down, Rose still loving the doctor comes from Pete's world.

Allowing herself to meet him once again. Sarah Jane, Donna, Martha, The Tylers, Mickey, Gwen, Ianto, Captain Jack, Luke, Sylvia and Wilf come again to help save planet Earth and reunite two lost lovers.

Daleks again... Davros... The destruction of the universe... The reality bomb.

The Earth, saved, Rose with his duplicate still trapped, still waiting.

**Martha**

Hope hospital employee, landing on the moon in a hospital, meeting Mr smith, defeating Judoons.

Her family, left behind while she travelled across the stars.

She loved him but was never loved back.

Adventures, everything, anywhere but then there was the master.

She stayed behind to become a doctor and left him lonely, alone.

She brought him back to Earth, ringing him it was ATMOS.

Engaged now still loving him but not enough.

The TARDIS started his chopped hand bubbling away, taking them along with Donna to the unknown.

Friend of the Hath, trying to unite them all.

His daughter,dead and it wasn't her fault.

She left, but they were together again.

Once more she left him, she knew Torchwood would be better.

She stopped believing after a while but with a tap of a button on her cell, he'd be tumbling back to Earth.

**Donna**

The bride who was teleported to his machine.

She called him a Martian, unexpectedly met an alien, the alien in cahoots with her husband to be.

She refused to his Martian technology but fate, drifting, pulled them back together again.

Adipose, the pulling of the DoctorDonna, the something which would make her travel with him.

Another person, travelling with the oncoming storm, the wanderer of the universe, a lonely time lord.

Agatha Christie, River Song, a time beetle, coming together, tying Rose Tyler and Donna Noble together.

Her memories, wiped, her love of the stars live on until he comes back to the end of time.

Her mum,her boyfriend, everyone, all of them, the same person. Her memories coming back, killing her.

She is saved by him, but he leaves again, the lost traveller.

**Amy **

The girl who had a raggedy man fall from the sky. Climbing from the swimming pool in the library.

She gives him food to eat, giving him the love of fish fingers and custard.

He leaves her, the seven year old girl, behind, coming back twelve years too late.

A prisoner in her house, prisoner zero rampaging around, stealing coma patients, luring the doctor and Amy to meet again, while the Earth is on the brink of being destroyed. (again!)

Daleks swallowed by cracks of time, star whales, the weeping angels, vampires, dream lords, silurians defeating, saving or attempting to save the Earth.

He helps her, through her wedding she remembered, she remembered him.

Switched for a flesh duplicate and being pregnant with Melody, while her flesh was having fun, touching every star in the universe. **(okay maybe I'm exaggerating a little bit!)**

Her daughter lost, but only to find out who she really is.

Being turned into a doll and then left behind by him, back at Earth, fancy car and all.

Their destinies entwined once more, a fixed point that never happened drawing Amy and the Doctor together again.

Christmas, they saved a spot for him all those years, but he never came, until the next year he did.

She answers the door, water gun in her hand, while he wonders how long it's been.

A girl, a fairy tale girl with a fairy tale name.

Adventures, continuing throughout this friendship.

**Rory**

Amy's boyfriend, an actor of her raggedy doctor.

Her hero, Amy's hero, her boyfriend then later, her husband.

A friend of the Doctor unsure at first about his relationship with Amy.

He later trusts the doctor and weds Amy after she restarts the universe.

Travelling, still being panicky and nervous, dieing then reincarnating nearly every time.

They believe in him, the doctor and Amy will always inspire Rory, keeping him on track with time.

Anything that ever happened or ever will... When will it end?

**River**

Her life destined to entwine with his, attacking him while she still knows him.

She still dreads the day he has no idea who he is, the day it kills her.

Growing up with her mum and dad, her cot the same as his.

Born on Demons Run, before the downfall of a good man approached them all.

He knew every last thing about her, but she knows nothing about him.

Her diary, a TARDIS blue, keeping track of all of her adventures, a gift from him.

At the end and start of the universe she's there.

A doctor, a proffesor, a student from Luna University, an archaeologist.

A child of the TARDIS, a psychopath, influenced by the silence.

Growing up with her parents, bringing them together.

The troublesome girl, born to die, born to kill, born to love, born to be alive.


End file.
